


Bracelets

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sort of anyway, Tommy and his PTSD, awesamdad, its just sam being a sweetheart and tommy being himself, this is just some fluffy family dynamic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Sam does what he can to offer Tommy support.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 887





	Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread this but heres some sam being a good adoptive father figure because i love him and tommy deserves someone who supports and cares for him

Tommy curls up on the beanbag in Sam's office, knees up against his chest. He bites the skin on his thumb and stares off at a peeling patch of wallpaper. He hasn't spoken the entire time he's been there, has barely moved from his spot in the office since he walked in earlier. Sam usually lets Tommy have his time and waits for the teenager to speak up first, but he couldn't help but get worried.

"Hey, Tommy?" Sam says softly, putting down his pencil. He'd been working on a new plan to redecorate his office. Tommy doesn't respond. Sam frowns and shifts back in his seat which makes Tommy jump. Sam immediately feels bad. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

Tommy shrugs, pauses, and then shakes his head. "It's bad today," He says simply.

It's more than Tommy is usually willing to admit. His trauma has always been a touchy subject and Sam doesn't like to push. It's taken a lot of time and support to get Tommy to this point.  
Sam hesitates for a second before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tommy looks like he's about to decline, which Sam is ready to accept, but then he sighs and slowly uncurls and lets his hand drop into his lap instead. "I've been thinking about Dr- ...Him. Again." He taps his fingers against his thigh and Sam waits patiently for him to continue. "And Tubbo's busy today so I can't hang out with him as a distraction."

"Hmm..." Sam turns to the drawer of his desk and opens it, digging around until he finds a box of beads. The colours all spill into each other. Sam had meant to organize them by colour before giving them to a friend but had never gotten around to it. He shakes the container a few times to get Tommy's attention before holding it out. "Do you think you could sort these for me?"

Tommy looks between Sam and the box of beads for a second before nodding and standing up. Once he takes the box from Sam he returns to his beanbag, sitting cross-legged and resting the container in his lap. Sam smiles and watches him for a second before turning back to his office plan. He works quietly with nothing but the soft clinking of beads and Tommy's breathing to listen to.

At some point Tommy starts humming. The tune is familiar but Sam couldn't quite put a name to it. Some video game song or something like that. He'd heard it one evening when Tommy had been sat in the office on his switch.

Sam doesn't look up again until a shadow falls over his desk. Tommy stands over him, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding something out with the other. Sam outstretches his hand and Tommy drops a green bracelet into it before back up slightly.

"I found some string hidden under the beads," Tommy explains. He refuses to look Sam in the eyes. "I know it's stupid but-"

"I love it."

Tommy's eyes widen and he looks at Sam. "Really? It's really simple and kinda dumb and I could've probably done better..."

Sam smiles up at him. "I promise you, I love it." He looks back down at the bracelet. It's made up of opaque green, black and white beads with a couple of glittery green ones to match. His face lights up when he sees the lettered beads. _Awesamdad_.

He puts it on immediately and looks back at Tommy. "Thank you."

Tommy nods and looks away again. "Yeah. Yeah- Right."

Sam looks over at the clock and whistles at the time. He closes his sketchbook and stands up. "Right! I think we're done for today. Want me to give you a ride to Tubbo's?"

Tommy does his best to hide his smile. "That'd be nice." After a pause he adds a quiet, "Thank you, Sam."


End file.
